


The gang is officially shitfaced!

by 71TeenIdles



Series: The gangs adventures in teenage vigilantism [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Matt beats up bullies in a red batman mask, Multi, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Underage Drinking, What Was I Thinking?, and there are two woves inside of foggy, are Trish and Jess dating?, but he still is covered in mostly scars., feturing Jessicas hate for Fireball, frank wants to be a frog, half these tags are jokes, i physicly cant write angst right now, its gross, kinda healed wade wilson, like all of this is fluff, no, no beta we die like men, not now - Freeform, okay well i use gramarly but thats irellavent, pay no mind, shut up, they're all like 15 what the fuck?, will i elaborate? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles
Summary: a janky little video collection of the gangs first party... in Trish's basement.where are Danny and Karen? who knows.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Claire Temple, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The gangs adventures in teenage vigilantism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The gang is officially shitfaced!

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little high school au. everyone has their powers, and Matt beats up bullies in a red batman mask.

The camera shakes. The camera pans to two girls laying face down on the floor. 'Jess and Trish are having a good time!' He yells. They groan. the boy behind the phone screams "the gang is officially shitfaced!" 

-

The camera shows a boy with crooked sunglasses on the floor, 'holy fuck, how are you feeling?' The boy screams. 

"Murdock shut the fuck up!" 

-

There's another boy on the couch, curled up in a ball scaring searing half his face. "Psst! Wade, psst!" The cameraman pokes him. "Shhhhhhhhh" wade hisses. 

-

"Clare and Luke sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

-

"Hey Frank, would you rather be a mushroom or like, a frog." The cameraman asks, panning to a guy in a tee shirt and cargo pants. "What the fuck kinda questions is that?"

...

"a frog" 

-

A boy with long hair is curled up next to Murdock. 

"When you said party, I thought you meant like a big house one. Not one in Trish's basement." 

-

There's an abandoned, unopened bottle of Fireball in the center of the room, the camera zooms in on Jess, parallel to the bottle, glaring. "I don't know if I should throw it, or drink it." 

Trish is still on the floor "don't do it!"

Jess's eyebrows furrow, "don't do what?" She mutters

-

Luke is sitting in the corner, shakily holding cards in his hands, he's seemingly playing something with bottle caps, Claire glaring menacingly. The camera zooms in on Luke's face, he looks directly at it "I don't know how to play poker."

-

"Foggy," Murdock says.

The long-haired boy grunts and rolls over to press his face on the carpet

"There are two wolves inside you, one wants to cut all your hair off, one wants to grow it out. You are gay." He recites still lying on his back. Foggy snorts, then breaks out in laughter

-

The cameraman is snuggled up to Wade, zooming in on his face. Camera facing him, showing a boy with fluffy brown hair and large eyebags "Petey go to bed." Wade groans. 

Peter laughed. Then silently waved at the camera. 

The screen goes dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? well, I might put something new into the series!


End file.
